How to forget Nick
by andreeacristianarusu
Summary: This is a story about Niley break-up and events from 2009. Read&Review. My twitter: /RomaniaisNiley
1. TRAILER

**How to forget Nick**

**Trailer:  
**

*I saw HIM, damn he looked hot, so I turned around, put my lips next to his (Justin's) and closed my eyes hoping he was the guy behind me. I love Justin, not HIM, I just can't convince myself that I don't miss him at all.*

I screamed, this memory, this dream was a nightmare for me, to see him, my ex, Nick Jonas. Let me explain: In 19th December 2007, we broke-up, too many fights, he just couldn't handle. I couldn't either but I loved him to much to let it go. ANYWAY, I haven't saw him from 2nd January 2008, but then on the street on December 2008 I met him and lived what I dreamed before. He was disappointed, I could see it in his eyes, when I turned around after my make-out session with my rebound guy, Justin. Don't get me wrong, I like Justin, his awesome but Nick, well his something else, he was my soul-mate, my Prince Charming, he was he and Justin…was just Justin. So as I was saying, I turned around and saw the disappointment, the pain in his eyes but then, he turned around and disappeared in the dark. I just wanted to run after him, but I just couldn't do it, this was just another chapter from my heart's book "How to forget Nick"

**A/N: This is the trailer what do you think about it? I hope you like it. Contact me on my twitter: ****/RomaniaisNiley**** . I'm going to make this story like a real life one, with some imaginary events. If you have suggestions review or write me on twitter. R&R please.**


	2. Nightmares, pain, missing you

Chapter 1: Nightmares, pain, missing

you

**A/N: " * " means dream **

**Miley's POV:**

* "Miley, we need to talk" Nick said with an awkward voice.

"Say" I replied simply.

"Outside" He said bitterly.

"But Nick, it's raining!" I told him.

"I know. Just…come!" He said taking my hand.

When we were in the middle of the garden he asked me: "Can I hug you?"

"Of course you can" I replied, opening my arms.

We stood there, hugging and (from time to time) kissing, in the rain . It was so romantic, but then:  
"Miles… Miley, take this" He said giving me his original dog-tag.

"Thank you" I said taking it.

"Nick what's happening, you're acting weird" I said worried.

"I want to break-up" Those words got straight at my heart and broke it into millions pieces.

"What?" I said holding his diabetes dog-tag, I looked down and read: 'Nicholas Jonas Diabetes'

"Miley, we're living in to much drama, I can't handle it anymore."

"But you said we'll make it through" I almost whispered.

"I'm sorry" And with that he walked away.

Suddenly the rain become the biggest storm I ever saw. But I didn't care anymore, I wanted to die, I wanted to disappear so I ran away. I ran into the forest and when my legs couldn't run anymore I felt on the ground hugging my legs and just cry as the flashback of our meeting ran into my head.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

Then I saw him, he came after me, he took me into his arms and carry me to the hotel.

"Please, don't do this ever again" He begged and then left. *

"Ahh!" I screamed when I woked up form this nightmare, I lived and dreamed to many times.

"Miley, are you okay?" My best friend Mandy asked, half-asleep.

"No, I dreamed it again" I said sincerely.

"Him?" She asked simply.

"Yes" I replied shaking when I got flashbacks from that day.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"Say, I'm listening" She said

"Mandy, I-I miss him" I said and then started to cry.

"Oh, honey" Mandy said probably tired of this discussion we had to many times before "You want to call him?"

"No, I'm not going to give away one year of tries just like that" I said and then looked at the clock- 2:00 AM, Date: 19th December 2008

"One year of pain" I cried again.

Then she looked at the clock too. "I'm sorry" she said.

"He was too" I said crying again.

"Good night" I said putting my head on the pillow.

"G-night" She replied.

I closed my eyes and started thinking: I can't believe, why everything, just everything reminds me of him? I think I'm obsessed. We broke up one year ago and I still miss him? He definatly doesn't, he has Selena now… And I have the pain of missing him, and Justin… just Justin.

*"Daddy?" I asked when I entered his room.

"Yes honey?" He replied.

"Can I dry my hair black?" I asked not looking at him.

"Why would you do that?" He asked. "I love your hair, you look pretty with this color"

'But, I don't want to be pretty anymore' I wanted to say, but instead of that I said: "I just love black."

"Ok, if that makes you happy" He respond.

"Thanks dad" I said.

The next day I died my hair as black as I could and when he saw me on TV, he called:

"Hey Miley!" He greeted

"Hey." I said

"So… what's wrong with your hair?" He asked

"I love black now" I lied.

"Oh. I understand" He said

"Something else?" I asked

"No. Bye" He said and then hung up.

"Oh, you're killing me." I said hoping he heard me. *  
"Miley wake up" Mandy said "You have a huge day today"

"I'm up, I'm up" I said.

* * *

**Nick's POV:  
**"Sooo…" My big brother Joe said.

"So what?" I asked.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"I don't know… maybe… go out with Selena" I said without any enthusiasm.

"I thought you want to come with me" He said

"I don't" I said bitterly.

"You don't even know where I'm going." He said

"I don't care" I said

"Oh man, you're acting weird today." He said

"I'm not"

"Okay, than I'm not going to tell you" He said as he stood up "that I'm going at Miley's." He said and then shut the door.

I shacked, I don't like to hear her name, she's like a poison to me, she is in my veins and I'm trying to get her out. "I have to write a song" I said as I stood up and got my Music Notebook. I sat on the floor and wrote:

'Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're going to walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say

That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay if it isn't too late

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's all of me, this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way'

"Nick, this is for Miley?" Joe asked.

"Maybe"  
"Oh my god you two write so many songs about eachother…" He said.

"She does?" I asked.

"Did you heard her album 'Breakout'? He asked.

Of course I did, I stood in my room and studied every song she wrote on that album.

"Yes I did" I replied looking down at my notebook.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." He replied and then closed the door.

**A/N: I know 'Sorry' was write in December 2007 not 2008 but I don't care.**

**Read And Review. Contact me on my twitter: ****/RomaniaisNiley**


	3. You're driving me crazy

Chapter 2: You're driving me crazy

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own anything. REVIEW + I know Frankie is 9 but don't forget that the date in this chapter is 19****th**** December 2008.**

Nick's POV:

"Oh, you're driving me crazy" I said to the TV.

"Nick?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah?" I said and then turned-off the TV, where my girl was the highlight news.

"Are you in love with Miley?" my little brother asked me. What? If a 8 year old boy thinks I'm in love with my ex, is it so obvious?

"I have to go" I replied simply.

Miley's POV:  
DING-DONG!

"Joey!" I screamed as I opened the door.

"Miles" He said before he hugged me.

"I got chocolate" He continued.

"Great! Come in" I said.

We sat on the couch: "I can't believe that you accept to watch movies with me today." I said happy.

"I couldn't turn off such an amazing offer from my little sister" He said as I giggled.

"What are we watching ?" He asked

"Joey?" I said smiling and looking at him with a certain look.

"Oh, no! I know this look. Not "The Notebook"!!!" He said.

"Please…" I said.

"Ok."

"Yeay!" I said as I turned on the TV and then cuddle next to Joe.

"This is a great day" I said

"Yeah, too bad Nick couldn't come" He said

"Oh…" I said as a tear came in my eye.

"Miles, he still loves you" He said.

"I don't think so, and even if he does, I don't" I lied and he knew this too well.

"Are you kidding me? You know you love him. And when he hears your name, he's shaking and all he's doing is writing songs about you"

"Really?" I asked smiling inside. Am I crazy? I don't love him, I love Justin.

"Really. I know him so well" He said.

"But then why he didn't come?" I asked.

"First: YOU told me to come alone; Second: He was sad and when I asked him if he'll come with me, he said no, and then I was like 'OK, but you don't even know where I'm going' and he was like 'I don't care' and I said 'OK, then I'm not gonna tell you that I'm going to Miley's"

"And then" I asked.

"He shacked" He said

"Oh…"

AFTER 4 HOURS AT JONAS HOUSE:  
Nick's POV:

"It's 11 PM and Joe isn't home" I said to my mother in that 'Do something!!!' voice.

"He'll come, Miley will send him home sooner or later." She said and then went to her room.

"AHHH!" I said in frustration, then laid on the floor with my head in my hands.

2 HOURS LATER:

I heard steps, so I ran to Joe's room.

When I opened the door: "Do you know what time it is?" I said.

"I don't care. I couldn't leave till Miley fell asleep, because we watched a scary movie and she was too scared to sleep alone" He said.

I closed my eyes, as flashbacks from the nights I stood with Miley and wait for her to fell asleep ran in my head.

"So…" I said when I opened my eyes,

"You want to know what I talked with her?" He asked

"Not really" I lied.

"Nick, stop it!" Joe said. "I know you love her, I know you miss her and I know you WANT TO TALK with me about her; so SHUT THE HELL UP and let me tell you what I talked with her."

"Is this so obvious? I mean, I understand you realized I love her but Frankie???" I said shocked

"Actually I paid him to ask you about Miley" Joe said

"Ohh… I'm gonna kill you" I said

"Wait!" Joe said scared. "She still loves you too man"

"So you talked with her about me?" I asked

"Yeah" Joe said. "You know what day is today?"

"19th December" I said and then closed my eyes as flashbacks from that day got in my head.

"This is the reason why she invited me at her" He said.

"She still remembers?"

"Miley's not the type of girl who forgets the break-up day of her 'Prince Charming'" He said.

"Ok I have to go to sleep" I said

"Ok" Joe said "Sweet Niley dreams"  
"I hate you" I replied

"I love you too" He said laughing, I giggled too.

**A/N: I know I always use flashbacks but I love them :D:D:D. follow me on twitter please: /RomaniaisNiley **


End file.
